In a wireless communication system, a user equipment (UE) typically transmits signals to a base station (BS) via an uplink (UL), and the UE receives signals from the BS via a downlink (DL). Various types of signals, including data signals and control signals, are communicated via the UL and DL. Scheduling of such communications is typically performed, to achieve improved efficiency, latency, and/or reliability.